<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La reina de los Goblins by YuuriQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438578">La reina de los Goblins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen'>YuuriQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discussion of Abortion, Evil Stepmom, F/M, Semi-Dark Jareth, Well the 'happy ending' depends on your point of view</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth &amp; Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La reina de los Goblins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"¿No estás enojado?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jareth sonrió malicioso y su mirada dispar se oscureció, semejando dos insondables pozos de hielo. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espina, pero no estaba del todo segura que se tratara de miedo. Ya no podía recordar que la había compelido a llamarlo...</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh, sí que lo estoy” dijo, avanzando hacia ella lentamente, el golpeteo de sus botas amortiguado por la alfombra del baño. “Aunque ya no contigo. Debería haberme dado cuenta que no comprendías mis intenciones...”</em></p><p>
  <em>Sarah comenzó a temblar cuando Jareth se paró enfrente suyo. Alzó una mano enguantada hacia ella y ambos siguieron la trayectoria de esta hasta que se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su mejilla. Vacilante. Insegura de poder hablar, se reclinó sobre la palma abierta. La esperanza cruzó su mirada y las entrañas de Sarah se deshicieron en un mar de gelatina al sentir el peso de la decisión que había tomado un año atrás caer sobre sus hombros.</em>
</p><p>“<em>N-no quis-se, e-en se-serio q-que no...” tartamudeó, inclinándose contra su pecho. </em></p><p>“<em>Sarah...” susurró, sin titubear en abrazarla.</em></p><p>
  <em> Su abrazo era cálido y se sintió segura. Sus ojos se humedecieron </em>
</p><p>“<em>Es que i-ibas a convertir a a Toby en un-uno de los goblins y-y...”</em></p><p>
  <em>Jareth rió y toda ella vibró con el sonido. Levantó la vista, confundida.</em>
</p><p>“<em>¡Jamás lo habría convertido en un goblin! Pensaba hacerlo mi heredero. Verás, no tengo hijos y, no me malinterpretes, amo a esa masa informe que son mis goblins, pero a veces pueden ser tan aburridos que pensé...” </em></p><p>“<em>¿N-no ibas a...?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Él sólo sacudió la cabeza, la tristeza ensombreciendo momentáneamente su semblante. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Tu hermano ya estaba a salvo cuando te ofrecí lo que en este plano llaman matrimonio”</em></p><p>
  <em>Sarah lo observó durante unos segundos, demasiado desconcertada como para atinar a responder. En cambio, bajó la mirada, concentrándose en el patrón irregular que sus dedos trazaban sobre la piel expuesta por su camisa crema. Aquella revelación cambiaba todo y de pronto el futuro era tan esplendoroso como incierto y no sabía hacia donde correr. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y, además, él no estaba enojado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando encontró fuerzas para hablar, lo hizo mirándolo con ojos velados por la añoranza.</em>
</p><p>“<em>¿Podré despedirme de mi familia? ¿O vi-visitarlos?” </em></p><p>
  <em>Jareth sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes perlados y puntiagudos. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Lo que mi Reina desee” dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y enterrando el rostro en su cabello trenzado, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con su aliento cálido. “Pero antes... dí las palabras correctas, Sa-rah”</em></p><p>
  <em>Sujetándose a sus hombros como si la vida le dependiera de ello, Sarah exclamó:</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh Jareth, Rey de los Goblins, tienes poder sobre mí” él gruñó, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, succionando con ahínco. “Llévame” gimió, nublada por el deseo. “Llévame y hazme el amor, Jareth...”</em></p><p>Ahí estaba otra vez. La sensación de mariposas, justo por debajo del ombligo, contra las paredes de su vientre. Maravillada, acarició el pequeño bulto que todavía era su panza.</p><p>Y pensar que allí dentro había un bebé...</p><p>Un crujido y el roze de garritas le recordó que debía haber uno o dos goblins escondidos en el armario, pero los ignoró, tan abstraída estaba en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.</p><p>La piel del abdomen se le había estirado, dejando viciosas marcas rojas que no terminaban de asentarse que ya volvían a expandirse. Moría de ganas de hacerse una ecografía, como las que Karen se hizo durante el embarazo de Toby. Quería <em> verlo. </em>Moría por saber como era. Moría por saber si tenía todos sus deditos. Moría por oír su latido apresurado, henchido de vida.</p><p>Pero aún era chiquito. Lo había leído en unas revistas que le quitó a su madrastra. Y aparte del corazón y las extremidades, realmente no había mucho para ver. Por eso había decidido contentarse con lo que su instinto le decía. Si lo que deseaba era permanecer un tiempo más en su mundo, no era prudente sacar una consulta con el doctor, pues este correría a contarle a sus padres. Y era lo último que necesitaba.</p><p>No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían, aunque todo se reducía a unas pocas las opciones: tenerlo, abortarlo, darlo en adopción. Temía que fueran las últimas dos las que Robert, Karen y Linda propondrían y esas eran justo las que, para ella, quedaban fuera de discusión. Su bebé aún no alcanzaba el tamaño de un melón y ella ya lo adoraba. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer quitárselo?</p><p>A parte, pronto se iría y no volvería, así que tampoco importaba lo que dijeran...</p><p>La sola idea de convertirse en madre bastaba para marearla. Era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginó. Se sentía sola y vulnerable, y los días pasaban y ella posponía la decisión que, con cada pulgada que crecía el bebé, se hacía más acuciante tomar.</p><p>Debía llamar a Jareth. Aunque la noticia no debería tomarlo desprevenido, no tenía forma de saber a ciencia cierta su reacción. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que lo hiciera tan dichoso como la hacía a ella... y que no se enojara por habérselo ocultado. A pesar del aspecto cruel, desalmado y vanidoso que proyectaba, no albergaba dudas sobre la dulzura de la que era capaz.</p><p>
  <em>La hacía reír como si jamás hubiese reído antes. El estómago se le retorcía y la chispa en sus ojos dispares sólo la avivaba. Había poco espacio entre ellos, pero un mundo de distancia que estaba resuelta a abarcar con su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Él volvió a hacerle cosquillas en los costados y ella chilló, retorciéndose con más ganas. </em>
</p><p>“<em>¿Acaso quieres despertar a los goblins, Sarah?” susurró, soplando suavemente en la base de su cuello. </em></p><p>
  <em>Sarah se mordió los labios, intentando controlarse. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Esa es mi Reina...” dijo, mordisqueando el camino hacia su mandíbula. </em></p><p>
  <em>Cerró los ojos, olvidando rápidamente el porque de su risa. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y los fluidos de ambos le corrían pegajosos por el interior de los muslos. Pero Dios Santísimo, como adoraba lo que sus manos le estaban haciendo...</em>
</p><p>“<em>Sa-rah...” gruñó Jareth, hincándole la carne de las nalgas con las uñas. </em></p><p>
  <em>A estas alturas, sólo era capaz de gemir y al parecer era toda la respuesta que él deseaba oír, porque sus palmas grandes y calientes le abrieron aún más las piernas, atrayéndola hacia él. Sarah se deslizó sobre sus muslos, el doble en tamaño que los suyos y mucho más fuertes de lo que ella imaginó alguna vez. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La respiración se le transformó en un frenesí irregular. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La piel delicada de sus piernas rozaba los músculos de las de él y la sensación de placer que la embargaba incrementaba el deseo que la consumía. La cabeza de su miembro rozó los labios hinchados de su sexo y se frotó contra él, mirándolo con un descaro que no había creído posible que anidara en su carácter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes, aquel acto la habría llenado de aprehensión y vergüenza, pero la necesidad de sentirlo superaba con creces las inhibiciones de sus dieciseís años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jareth la alzó unos centímetros y ella se quejó, odiando la brisa fresca que entraba por el inmenso balcón que había al otro lado de la recámara. Pero tuvo poco tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación de abandono porque con la misma rapidez con que la había elevado, también la hizo descender y Sarah gritó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. Su miembro invadió cada centímetro de su interior, estrechándola al punto que pensó que se rompería. Lo sintió mucho más profundo que la primera vez y sus músculos doloridos lloriquearon de placer. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Sa-rah, mi Sa-rah...”</em></p><p>
  <em>Y comenzó a moverse lento, deliberadamente lento, y el vaivén de sus caderas aplicaron la presión necesaria sobre su punto más sensible para convertir sus jadeos en gemidos que en lugar de escandalizarla, sólo la excitaban más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su voz había adquirido un matiz oscuro, ronco, y la arrullaba con dulzura y Sarah lloró, desperdigando mil y un besos en su rostro anguloso, adorándolo como nunca imaginó que adoraría a otro ser...</em>
</p><p>Definitivamente, si así había sido con ella y si la amaba tanto como sus palabras y su cuerpo lo profesaron, también amaría al bebé.</p><p>Sin más indicios que su intuición, Sarah suspiró contenta.</p><p>Hacía varias semanas que se había sincerado consigo misma, en particular, desde que había agarrado la costumbre de anotar cada cambio que iba sufriendo su cuerpo. Porque al principio, se había negado a aceptar que estuviera embarazada y estaba enojada, furiosa con Jareth por haberla puesto en esa posición. ¡Si él mismo le había prometido que le dejaría terminar la escuela! ¿Es que no era más que una mentira? Y sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su mente, una que la hizo otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.</p><p>Quizás él no lo sabía. Quizás no imaginó que podrían concebir... la caballerosidad y la ternura con que la amó echaban por tierra casi cualquier atisbo de mala predisposicón por su parte. Su corazón le decía que si lo pensó, no lo creyó posible. Pero no tenía forma de saberlo hasta que no hablaran. Y cuando hablaran, de una u otra forma, él se la llevaría al Laberinto. Para siempre. De eso no tenía la más remota duda, pues le había servido en bandeja de plata la excusa perfecta para retenerla a su lado.</p><p>Entonces, se sintió atrapada. Atrapada por sus propios deseos. Y estuvo a punto de maldecir el día en que se le ocurrió darle permiso en su vida cuando se percató que su vientre estaba un poco más hinchado que la noche anterior. Y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de la cama para no caer al piso, tal fue el temblequeo de sus rodillas. Se sentó en la cama y acarició su imperceptible panza, sintiendo como la rabia se disipaba lentamente. Una indescriptible paz la llenó por dentro y la sensación de que todo era como debía ser la hizo romper en llanto.</p><p>Ahora pasaba las noches imaginando a su hijo, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo del Rey de los Goblins. Su risa cristalina al ser perseguido por este y los chillidos de alegría cuando lo atrapara, decenas de goblins revoloteando alrededor. Y ella era joven, muy joven para ser madre, esposa, reina, pero lo ansiaba. Dios era testigo de cuanto lo deseaba. La vida ya le era impensable sin aquel pedacito de ambos.</p><p>Hasta ahora había logrado esconder su estado de todos, incluso de Hoggle. Por medio del espejo y entre las sombras del cuarto era imposible que viera que su piel relucía, blanca como nieve. Tampoco sus orejas, ahora ligeramente puntiagudas, a las que ocultaba bajo la melena. Y aunque ser Dydimus pudiera notar que su cabello estaba más espeso y brillante, jamás descubriría que estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante.</p><p>Pero no podría continuar ocultándolo por mucho más tiempo. Los buzos y camperas no tardarían en estrecharse en torno a su abdomen, y así como tenía que desprender los primeros botones de los vaqueros y taparlos con el sweater, los zapatos comenzaban a apretarle. ¡Nadie nunca decía nada que los pies también se hinchaban! Y Karen le dirigía una mirada extraña cuando la veía embutida en vestidos amplios y cancanes.</p><p>“Ya falta poco, bebé” susurró, acariciándose orgullosa.</p><p>Sonrió y una hilera de dientes blancos y sutilmente afilados apareció entre sus labios rojos. Grandes ojos esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada. Antes creía que era otra chica promedio, patosa y torpe a causa de la adolescencia. Ahora, le resultaba difícil no admirar a la mujer en que día a día se iba convirtiendo. Y quitando las estrías, ni una cicatriz la afeaba. Los moretones, productos de la pérdida constante de equilibrio, no duraban más que un par de horas.</p><p>“Sarah, quería pedirte que...”</p><p>La voz de Karen se cortó abruptamente al tiempo que Sarah se daba vuelta, horrorizada. Había olvidado trancar la puerta, como siempre lo hacía. Su madrastra la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de asimilar lo que veía.</p><p>La pila de ropa que traía en los brazos cayó al piso con un golpe sordo.</p><p>“<em>Sarah... ¿qué... qué significa esto?”</em></p><p>A pesar del espanto, Sarah estuvo a punto de contestar que era bastante evidente lo que sucedía. Se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Karen se apoyó contra la pared, sosteniéndose el pecho con ambas manos.</p><p>“Nunca dijiste que tenías novio...”</p><p>Otra vez debió detenerse de decir una tontería. Era obvio que el Rey de los Goblins era mucho más que un simple noviecito de preparatoria, no que su madrastra lo supiera.</p><p>“Oh Dios mío, que dirá Robert...” la voz le falló un momento, el instante que le costó enfocar la vista en su cara y no es su panza redonda.</p><p>La acusación en el tono de Karen casi logra avergonzarla, pero se negó a mirar el piso. No había nada de malo en su bebé. Era la consecuencia de un acto de amor. De dos seres vivos que enloquecieron de pasión durante algunas horas. De un Rey al que le fue imposible contenerse y de una chica que insistió en besarlo aún cuando él se lo advirtió.</p><p>Sarah alzó la barbilla desafiante.</p><p>“¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? Podríamos haberte ayudado” dijo Karen, sin siquiera respirar. Su rostro fue adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza a medida que hablaba. “¿Quién es el padre? ¿De cuánto estás?”</p><p>Sarah abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella.</p><p>“¿Has ido al médico? Podrías haber evitado esto, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saberlo” dijo, fulminándola con la mirada “Respóndeme”</p><p>A excepción de las medias, estaba desnuda. Era demasiado conciente que su vientre le tapaba parcialmente la vista de sus propios pies, que en ese momento estaban un poco rechonchos de lo habitual, y que el aire frío del cuarto le había endurecido los pezones hasta convertirlos en puntas. Pero tragó aire y se enderezó, recordándose quien era.</p><p>“No, no he ido al médico” dijo, omitiendo el hecho de que era todo parte de la tetra para que no se enteraran. “Y estoy de cinco meses” lo cual era casi cierto, puesto que todavía le faltaban un par de semanas.</p><p>“¿Y el padre? ¿O me dirás que fue el Espíritu Santo?”</p><p>Con lo puritana que era Karen, aquella pregunta salió de su boca casi como un desafío. Sarah titubeó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.</p><p>“No lo conocen”</p><p>“¿Es de tu escuela?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“¿Trabaja en alguna de las tiendas del pueblo?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“¿Es que acaso es un visitador médico que sólo pasa cada cierto tiempo?” retrucó.</p><p>Sarah contuvo las ganas de reirse, porque su madrastra no tenía idea de lo irónico que aquello resultaba.</p><p>“Lo conocí en una fiesta. Y es mayor que yo”</p><p>
  <em>Mucho más mayor que yo. Por varias decenas de centurias. </em>
</p><p>“¿Y ya le has contado? ¿Se hará cargo?” preguntó, alzando la voz cada vez más.</p><p>“¡Claro que se hará cargo!” respondió, sumamente indignada.</p><p>Pero Karen continuó hablando como si ella jamás hubiese dicho nada.</p><p>“Yo le dije a tu padre que había algo raro en tu comportamiento...” farfulló para sí misma, concentradísima. “Pero él <em> no, no, Sarah jamás haría nada impropio. </em> Me pregunto que dirá cuando te vea... sí, ya sé lo que haremos” dijo y la miró. El brillo de sus ojos no le gustó. “Ponte ropa y agarra la campera”</p><p>Sarah retrocedió hasta chocar contra el borde del tocador.</p><p>“¿Por qué?”</p><p>Karen alzó una ceja perfectamente delineada.</p><p>“Iremos a lo de un amigo mío. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Será como si no hubiera pasado nada”<br/>Las palabras repiquetearon en su cerebro.</p><p>“¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado nada?” repitió, sintiéndose una estúpida.</p><p>¿Realmente estaba diciendo lo que ella creía?</p><p>Karen comenzó a golpear el tacón contra el piso.</p><p>“¿Es que eres idiota?”</p><p>“¡NO!” aulló Sarah, e instintivamente se abrazó el vientre. “¡NO, NUNCA! ¡ES MÍO, MÍO!”</p><p>“¡Déjate de infantilidades! ¡Si fuiste lo suficientemente adulta como para revolcarle con cualquiera, seguro que también puedes tumbarte en una camilla a que lo solucionen!”</p><p>Sarah actuó inconscientemente, enceguecida por la urgencia de proteger a toda costa la vida en sus entrañas.</p><p>“¡NADIE ME PONDRÁ UNA MANO ENCIMA, ARPÍA!”</p><p>El estampido de su mano contra la cara de Karen fue lo que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.</p><p>Esta la fulminó con la mirada y no perdió tiempo en sujetarla del cabello, estampándola contra la pared. Sarah cayó en el piso, cual muñeca desarmada.</p><p>“¡HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA, MALDITA DESAGRADECIDA!”</p><p>Sarah se preguntó, por milésima vez, porque creyó alguna vez que había prejuzgado a aquella mujer. Debió preveer que reaccionaría con saña, aún cuand viéndolo en retrospectiva debió haberlo imaginado.</p><p>Rápidamente se encogió sobre sí misma, arrastrándose hacia un rincón, intentando poner tanta distancia como pudiera entre ella y Karen. ¿Cómo podía siquiera proponer algo así? ¿Cómo, después de haber recibido la llegada de Toby con tanto entusiasmo y cariño? No fue planeado, pero merecía tanto amor como su hermano. Se abrazó la panza con más fuerza, rogando que su bebé no pudiera percibir lo que sucedía. Cambió el cuerpo de dirección y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta, resuelta a huir de allí. Karen advirtió sus movimientos y le atrapó el brazo. Sarah cerró los ojos, rezando desesperada.</p><p>“Ja-Jareth...” sollozó.</p><p>“¿Qué has dicho?” gritó Karen, hincándole las uñas en la piel. “¡Hablá, desgraciada!”</p><p>Pero jamás tuvo oportunidad de responder.</p><p>Una tormenta que hasta minutos atrás era inexistente partió el cielo. Las ráfagas aporrearon el techo e hicieron vibrar los pisos. La lluvia golpeó los cristales de las ventanas. La lámpara se balanceó de un lado al otro.</p><p>Karen observó a sus costados, muda. En el cuarto contiguo, Toby comenzó a llorar.</p><p>Un correteo de patas y pezuñas precedieron a las sombras danzantes que se proyectaron en las paredes. Un trueno retumbó en la habitación. Las luces titilaron.</p><p>Los postigos de la ventana se abrieron con violencia, quedando colgados de los goznes en precario equilibrio. Un búho blanco entró volando, y su violento ulular pareció absorver momentáneamente todos los sonidos de la habitación. Dió un par de vueltas por encima de sus cabezas y el relámpago que siguió a su súbita aparición iluminó la figura que de pronto ocupó su lugar.</p><p>Sarah lanzó un sollozo que le estranguló la tráquea. El alivio le corrió por la piel, hundiéndose en sus músculos, calmando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.</p><p>No vestía la camisa crema y las calzas grises con que lo vió por última vez, cuando prometió que la buscaría apenas terminara la escuela, si no que llevaba la misma imponente armadura con que lo conoció. Verlo le quitaba el aliento y esta vez las mariposas que sintió en su seno no tenían nada que ver con el bebé.</p><p>Karen gritó y la soltó, espantada. Sarah intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado.</p><p>“Ja-Jareth...” dijo con un hilo de voz.</p><p>El rostro del Rey de los Goblins perdió todo rastro de color al verla y no tardó en cruzar la estancia y agacharse a su lado. Sus brazos la alcanzaron con infinita ternura y la levantaron en vilo.</p><p>“Sarah”</p><p>Su voz entristecida la sacudió entera y cuando sus brazos la rodearon, estampándola contra su cuerpo, Sarah redobló el llanto.</p><p>“Perdóname, perdóname” exclamó con la voz rota, aferrándose a su cuello, desesperada por el confort que sabía que sólo encontraría en sus brazos. “De-debí llamarte antes...”</p><p>“Shh... shh” la arrulló. Sarah respiró el aroma a tierra mojada y cuero, la seguridad de tenerlo a su lado penetrando su piel. “Todo estará bien. Ya están a salvo”</p><p>Sarah buscó su mirada, perpleja.</p><p>“¿Có-cómo sabes?”</p><p>Él esbozó una media sonrisa misteriosa.</p><p>“Mi Reina, eres más ingenua de lo pareces si pensaste que no estaría observándote”</p><p>La perplejidad dió paso al enojo y sus mejillas se encendieron. Pero la expresión de sincera preocupación en su rostro anguloso le frenó la lengua. ¡Él le prometió tiempo y que tonta fue al suponer que no se daría cuenta a menos que ella se lo dijera! Frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una muda pataleta. Jareth tironeó de este y la besó, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.</p><p>“Lo sentí” susurró contra sus labios, maravillado. Sus ojos azules refulgieron fascinados y Sarah sintió que se perdía en ellos. “No tengo palabras para describirlo. Simplemente lo sentí”</p><p>Sarah sabía muy bien a que se refería, porque ella también lo había sentido. La sensación de la amorosa caricia de minúsculos e ínfimos hilos aferrándose a las paredes de su útero y la emoción de sentir que no estaba sola, la urgencia por protegerse a sí misma de todos y todo.</p><p>“¿Acaso no notaste que Hoggle aparecía sin que lo llamaras?”</p><p>“Pero ellos no sabían” respondió, anonadada. “Me aseguré que no supieran”</p><p>Él río entre dientes, acariciándole la nariz con la suya.</p><p>“Hogbrain podrá ser muy torpe, pero no es estúpido. Tardó en percatarse de los cambios en tu cuerpo, pero terminó por deducirlo. ¿Quién crees que ordenaba tu habitación cuando el sueño te vencía por las tardes? ¿Y quién se aseguraba que Merlín tuviera comida si volvías cansada de la escuela?”</p><p>“Entonces...” dijo, reanudando el llanto que no se percató que había subsistido.</p><p>“¿Y cuando caías rendida en la cama, no se te ocurrió pensar que muchas veces lo hacías sin cambiarte al camisón?”</p><p>“Todos sabían” susurró, sintiéndose una tonta y riendo histérica. “Todos sabían...”</p><p>Jareth la depositó en el suelo de nuevo, aunque no la soltó.</p><p>“Créeme cuando digo que no pensé que sucedería” dijo, una de sus palmas acariciando su panza con reverencia. “Deseaba darte tanto tiempo como pudiera...”</p><p>Los chillidos de horror de Karen lo interrumpieron y ambos miraron en su dirección. Uno de los goblins intentaba pellizcarle las piernas y la mujer trataba de patearlo, asqueada.</p><p>Sarah le sostuvo la mano contra su vientre. De repente sentía un calambre que nada tenía que ver con la graciosa sensación de siempre y no le gustaba nada.</p><p>“Sácame de aquí, por favor”</p><p>Jareth siguió el movimiento de su mano y sus ojos llamearon. Besándola en la frente, la alzó y cruzó la habitación. El sonido de las botas cortaba el aire como cuchillas de hielo y de pronto, era muy consciente de su estado de desnudez, pero no podía importarle menos. La calidez de Jareth la envolvía, devolviéndole la calma que la presencia de Karen intentaba quitarle.</p><p>Se detuvieron delante de Karen, quien abría y cerraba la boca, sin que ningún sonido escapara de ella, mientras el llanto de Toby se perdía entre los truenos que golpeaban la casa.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, Sarah contempló las sombras dantescas de los goblins, que reían y murmuraban. Uno salió de un rincón y tironeó de la pierna de Karen y esta dió un brinco, chillando como un cerdo. Otro saltó de debajo de la cama y aterrizó en su cabeza, haciendo que esta gritara enloquecida. El que intentaba pellizcarla triunfó en su misión.</p><p>La risa de Jareth estalló como una miríada de cristales, congelándola en el acto.</p><p>La sonrisa le partió el rostro en una expresión mortífera.</p><p>Sus ojos centellearon cruelmente.</p><p>“¿Qué...? ¡¿Quién eres?!” farfulló su madrastra.</p><p>La expresión de Jareth no traicionó lo que sentía, pero sus músculos se tensaron. Sarah prefirió esconder el rostro en el cuero duro del pecho de su armadura. Un intrincado labrado lo adornaba y ella lo delineó con el índice. La yema del dedo temblequeó sobre el dibujo y se obligó a respirar una y otra vez, contando hasta diez. El ligero calambre estaba disminuyendo y continuó rezando.</p><p>“Soy el Rey de los Goblins” respondió. Estrechó los ojos y, ladeando la cabeza, gruñó: “Y tú eres Karen Williams, madrastra de mi esposa, y quien debería protegerla. No aprovecharse que su padre no está para desquitarse con ella” ella amagó con replicar, pero Jareth levantó una mano. “Para pretextos patéticos ya tengo a mis súbditos”</p><p>Sarah cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el subir y bajar de su torso la relajara. Presionó la oreja contra el cuero y, aunque amortiguado, escuchó el rítmico latir de su corazón. Si hubiera sido humano, si no lo conociera, diría que estaba nervioso. Pero nada en la postura de él así lo indicaba, así que dedujo que esta era su apariencia de <em>ira controlada. </em></p><p>Como para corroborar su punto, un par de goblins le aparecieron alrededor de los pies. Los ojitos rojos y malignos la miraron con rencor. Su presencia asustó aún más a su madrastra, que retrocedió en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse.</p><p>A Sarah, en cambio, la presencia de estos le trajo tranquilidad. Sintió un cosquilleo ligero, travieso, en su vientre y apoyó ambas manos sobre su bebé, más animada. Debía ser el instinto materno, pero ahora sabía que no habían sido más que los nervios por la situación. Era la forma que tenía el bebé de comunicarse con ella.</p><p>“Les otorgué la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con mi Sarah. Y la han desperdiciado. No han sabido apreciar ni su bondad, ni su cariño, ni su compañía” dijo, venenoso. Al oírlo, Sarah agradeció no estar en el lugar de Karen. “Ahora, no volverán a verla”</p><p>“¡Cómo si quisiera tener a una ramera en mi casa para que...!”</p><p>De pronto Karen lanzó un grito de horror y enmudeció. Sarah movió la cabeza, sin querer saber del todo que le pasó, pero incapaz de ocultar la satisfacción que le producía sentirse vengada. A través de la cortina de su cabello negro, vió que su madrastra se arañaba la garganta mientras gruesas lágrimas ardían su camino por las mejillas y el cuello.</p><p>Cuando Jareth sonrió, los relámpagos iluminaron sus dientes puntiagudos.</p><p>“Karen Williams, puedo ser mucho más cruel. No me desafíes” siseó.</p><p>Karen sólo podía mirarlo y lo hacía con rencor y horror.</p><p>Jareth volvió la mirada hacia ella y Sarah trazó la arruga que se formaba en su ceño.</p><p>“¿Hay algo que desees traer contigo, preciosa? Porque, una vez que nos vayamos de aquí, no regresarás más”</p><p>Sarah lo meditó cuidadosamente. Toby lloraba en el cuarto contiguo, pero no tenía corazón para separarlo de su padre. Después de todo, ella había pasado una hermosa infancia a su lado.</p><p>Eso la dejaba con pocas cosas.... de todo lo que consistía su vida en este mundo, ¿qué era lo suficientemente valioso como para no ser dejado atrás?</p><p>“¿Puedo llevarme a mi perro?” inquirió, y en respuesta los ladridos desesperados de Merlín se callaron de golpe. “Y... y mis libros. Todos mis libros”</p><p>“¿Acaso temes aburrirte?” ronroneó contra su sien. Sarah rompió en risitas. “Hecho” y, mirando por encima del hombro, añadió: “Con respecto al intento de asesinato a mi heredero, debería arrancarte la cabeza” Sarah se tensó y cerró los puños en torno al cuello alto de su capa. “Pero, por respeto a mi esposa, creo que lo mejor será dejar que mueras ahogada en tu propio veneno...” la magia comenzó a ceñirlos, como un guantelete de terciopelo y Sarah cerró los ojos. “No volverás a hablar. Jamás podrás contar que pasó esta noche. Aunque de todas formas, nadie te creería. Cuídate, Karen Williams. Y cuida a esa preciosa criatura que no mereces tener por hijo...”</p><p>Jareth rió y el macabro sonido de su risa se fundió con el tronar de la tormenta mientras desaparecían.</p><p>Karen miró para todos lados, aterrada de que esas criaturas inmundas todavía estuvieran allí. El llanto de su hijo le perforaba los oídos y articuló su nombre con desesperación. Pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con ahogarla. Corrió a la habitación, sólo para contemplar que al lado de la cuna había un goblin asomándose a esta, jugueteando con el móvil que colgaba por encima de la cabeza del niño.</p><p>“Recuerda... a nadie...”</p><p>Mientras el goblin se desvanecía en la nada, la voz de aquel ser reververó en las paredes de la casa y Karen gritó, o lo intentó, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se volvería loca.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>